Kids in a Candy Store
by Dark Angel3
Summary: Max tries to do a good deed, and ends up in a mess.


Characters:  
Max  
Candy Shop Owner  
Annie   
Derek  
Man#1   
Man#2  
Normal  
  
Storyline:  
Max is riding her bike to work when she notices two children banging on a candy store door.  
  
Max: What're you two doing? (pulls her bike over to the side of the road and stops)  
Annie: (stops banging and turns around to face Max) We're trying to get some candy, but the mean shop lady won't let us in!   
Derek: And the sign says it opened at seven, but it's seven-thirty! (is almost crying)  
Max: I'll talk to the lady; hold on. Is the door locked? (parks her bike and locks it up)  
(Annie and Derek nod sadly) (Max leaps up to the roof of the building and sees the door that is on the roof of almost every building in the city)  
Max: Normal's gonna kill me for this… (opens the door and leaps down into the store) Hello?  
Candy Shop Owner: Leave me alone! Everyone's storming the place! I don't need any more problems! (sounds very paranoid)  
Max: It's okay, there's only two kids waiting to get in, no mob. (feels sorry for this woman)  
Candy Shop Owner: (sobs) Please make them leave me alone!  
Max: Can I take some candy out to them? I'll pay you for it. (looks around for the shop owner)  
Candy Shop Owner: (pops up) Sure! What would you like? (seems very cheery now)  
Max: Are you all right? (looks out at the kids who are watching closely)  
Candy Shop Owner: (draws a finger across her neck) Of course!  
Max: (walks slowly over to the woman and holds her wrists) What are you trying to tell me? (quietly)  
Candy Shop Owner: (whispers) You're dead meat. (screams) Help!  
(Max lets her wrists go and tries to run through the front door, which is made of glass)  
Candy Shop Owner: No! Don't!  
(Max smacks into the glass and lands on her back)  
Max: Hello. (looks up and sees two big men towering over her)   
Man#1: I can't beat her up! She's too small!  
Candy Shop Owner: I don't care! I'm not paying you to complain!  
(Man#1 reaches down to grab Max's arms. Max pulls him down, stands up and puts her foot firmly on his neck)  
Max: Don't make my foot touch the floor, buddy. (looks up at the woman and scowls) What is this? Is this some kind of sick nourishment for you? Somebody tries to come into the store and you call this guy in to hurt them?   
Candy Store Owner: No, I call in two guys.   
(Another man runs in and turns his back to Max so that he can fall and crush her, but Max grabs the back of his neck and puts the sleeper hold on him. Man#1 gets up and grabs Max's ankles and knocks her down. He puts his pistol to the back of her head)  
Max: I surrender! What do you want me to do?  
Candy Shop Owner: Give me four hundred dollars and leave. Take those brats with you!  
Max: Please don't hurt me!  
Man#2: If you don't shut up I will!  
(Max flips over, grabs the pistol, flips it over so that it cracks Man#2's wrist. She points it at the man's face.)  
Max: Run. I'll count to three. One…  
(The candy shop owner runs out)  
Max: Two…  
(Man#1 Wakes up in time and runs out)  
Max: Three.  
(Man#2 scrambles up and runs out the back door)  
(Max throws the pistol behind the counter and opens the door for the kids)  
Annie and Derek: Thank you!  
Max: Take whatever you want, but be outta here in about ten minutes, ok?  
Annie: (nods) Ok!  
(Max opens the door and strides over to her bike, unlocks it, kicks up the kickstand and goes to work)  
Max: (Parks her bike at work. Sees Sketchy.) Hey Sketch. Is Normal complaining again? I swear, he's gonna fire my butt.  
(Sketchy shrugs and walks away quickly)  
Max: All right, don't talk to me at all. (goes into the building)  
Normal: Max, I don't know why I put up with this. Almost every day now you're late. I don't know what I can do other than fire you.  
Max: I think I can give you some things that you can do, Normal. You can relax and realize that people need to do some things other than deliver mail. In my case, I was on an important errand for a friend and it seems that you are too insensitive to recognize that the order of important things on everyone's list is family, friends, and then maybe work. So if you're going to fire me, fine, but you can just go ahead and see if I ever have anything to do with Jam Pony ever again. Unless of course one of my friends are thinking of being your client, which in that case, I will tell them to find a different company. All right? (turns to leave)  
Normal: Wait! I won't fire you. I liked your speech and I think maybe it's true. (looks at his feet) Plus, we don't have many employees at Jam Pony anyway, so we kind of need you.  
(Max smiles, nods, and goes off to watch Eyes Only)  
  
  



End file.
